topstrongestfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:StrymULTRA/Chainsaw Man: some feats
__TOC__ 'Introduction' SilverFang Noor asked to calc some feats, so let's do it. (everything accepted) 'Bat Devil destroys a building' As said before, Bat Devil trows a blast against Denji - The blast destroys some skyscrapers. Red line = average door = 40,20 px = 6'8'' = 203,2 cm Yellow line = hole first base diameter = 384 px = 1941,01 cm Dark blue line = second base of the hole = 122 px (I won't say the value in cm as the distance stops me to do so as the perspective is a thing but however I need it for know the distance) Green line = panel height = 861 px Angle of the distance = 2*atan((122/861)*tan35) = 7,68 degrees Distance = 908,8 px = 4593,74 cm Using this converter I'll obtain the distance and the size of the second base of the hole Hole second base diameter = 616,67 cm Hole first base area = 11830012,2 cm^2 Hole second base area = 1194085,13 cm^2 Hole volume = ((11830012,2 + 1194085,13 + sqrt (11830012,2 + 1194085,13)) * 4593,74) / 3 = 1,99486317e10 cm^3 I'll use fragmentation as there are pieces big as the door scaled 8 joule/cm^3 * 1,99486317e10 cm^3 = 1,595890536e11 Joule = '''City Block level ' 'Bomb girl's explosive AP' First explosion Red line = Average family car lenght = 191 px = 4,5755 m (as the min is 4425 mm and the max is 4726 mm ) Yellow line = explosion diameter = 102,2 px = 2,45 m = 0,00245 km Explosion radius = 0,001225 km Green line = Air conditioning = 52 px = 1,25 m (I'll use it in the next calc) Explosion power = 0,5*((0,001225 /0,28)^3)/1000 = 4,18701172e-11 Megatons = 175184,5703648 Joule = Wall level Second explosion Green line = Air conditioning = 17 px = 1,25 m Purple line = first explosion diameter = 182,48 px = 13,42 m = 0,01342 km First explosion radius = 0,00671 km Red line = second explosion diameter = 149,03 px = 10,96 m = 0,01096 km Second explosion radius = 0,00548 km Blue line = third explosion diameter = 173,05 px = 12,72 m = 0,01272 km Third explosion radius = 0,00636 km First explosion power = 0,5*((0,00671 /0,28)^3)/1000 = 6,88118875e-9 Megatons = 28790893,73 Joule = Building level Second explosion power = 0,5*((0,00548 /0,28)^3)/1000 = 3,74832799e-9 Megatons = 15683004,31016 Joule = Wall level Third explosion power = 0,5*((0,00636 /0,28)^3)/1000 = 5,85959038e-9 Megatons = 24516526,14992 Joule = Building level Third explosion Red line = average mini car height = 239,61 px = 1,496 m (min 1414 mm, max 1578 mm ) As the explosion reaches even buildings, the radius will be the distance between the center of the explosion and the closest building, and for that I'll use a door. Green line = panel height = 1028 px Blue line = average door = 144 px = 203,2 cm Angle = 2*atan((144/1028)*tan35) = 7,59 degrees Using the calculator before the distance of the door from the explosion is 1531,7 cm = 0,015317 km Explosion power = 0,5*((0,015317 /0,28)^3)/1000 = 8,18496916e-8 Megatons = 342459109,6544 Joule =''' Building level''' 'Angel Devil reacts to some bullets' Angel Devil and Aki Hayakawa were discussing stuff, but a random fodder comes to shot both Red line = Panel height = 517 px I assume that Angel Devil is tall as an average japanese man Average japanese man height = 160,3 cm Head = Total height/8 Head = 20,04 cm Green line = Angel Devil face = 45 px I assume that the gun used is a Standard Berretta 92. Lenght of the gun = 21,7 cm Purple line = Gun = 148,63 px I'm gonna angsize them and, using the formulas before we get Distance from Angel face = 243,13 cm = 2,4313 m Distance from the gun = 79,654 cm = 0,79654 m Distance between gun and Angel Devil = 1,63476 m Then Angel reacts to the bullet, protecting Aki from the bullets in time and Aki after that blitzes the guy Purple line = Head = 80 px = 20,04 cm Dark Blue line = First part of the wing = 204,02 px = 51,11 cm Green line = second part of the wing = 84,22 px = 21,09 cm Red line = third part of the wing = 723,34 px = 181,20 cm Speed of the bullet = 318 m/s Time the bullet reached Angel and Aki = 1,63476 m / 318 m/s = 0,00514075472 seconds Total lenght of Angel's wing = 51,11 + 21,09 + 181,20 = 253,4 cm = 2,534 m Angel's reaction speed = 2,534 m / 0,00514075472 s = 492,923732 m / s = 1,45 mach = Supersonic Category:Blog posts Category:Chainsaw Man Category:Calc